The Legend of Spyro: The Aether's Kingdom
by KaiserTheArmed
Summary: The story takes place right after the events unleashed in Dawn of the Dragon. And what happened to our heroes Spyro and Cynder? They had disappeared. Nobody knows where they are and the world's hopes fade. The Guardians have decided to travel and seek a solution to these problems, now that The Dark Master disappeared ... But was he really alone?
1. Chapter 1: The Distant Islands

_«The greatest of changes always come from a strong shaking... For many ones means the beginning of a new era of peace... for others, the end of the world... However... It is the beginning of a new chapter.»_

 **...**

It was a very special time for all of the world's inhabitants that had suffered a very, very long war that led countless soldiers to give their lives for the survival of these so that one day they could all live in peace and harmony, free of wars. Who wouldn't treasure a desire like that? However, that desire had finally been fulfilled thanks to the brave act of a small purple dragon whose name was going to be remembered for many generations, even for the most important entities in the world, which are rebuilding their cities, towns, villages and households respectively.

And where were the allies that served loyally to the purple dragon? Beyond the battlefield in Malefor's lair, where the most epic of battles had been fought, on the edge of a forest near a wide and seemingly deep cave, were the Guardians of the Elements; Terrador, an earth dragon of green color, rugged, tall, of an intimidating aspect, but kind of heart. His green eyes reflected the relief that he felt while he gave a sigh of exhaustement. To his left side was Volteer, an electric dragon of yellow scales like lightning itself, a strong complexion but not as much as his partner Terrador. He was trying to hold on the urges to break down and cry for watching the beautiful landscape that was revealed in front of his yellow eyes. And finally, located on the right side of the green dragon, was an ice dragon named Cyril, who was holding his chest high trying not to show the feelings that he was trying hide, but in the end they were just too strong for him that he didn't have enough strength and pride since a subtle smile outlined on his face. Blue as the freezing ice, its size was comparable with Volteer but Terrador beat him by a head and his height and musculature was thinner than the later ones.

And how did the land scape looked like? It was truly complicated to deduce even for those who were watching. However, they observed, not only a field but, hundreds of fields floating from one direction to another, as if gravity didn't exist, those horizons, which had formed part of the land, were only simple islands that were joining the crust, at a non-existent and extremely slow rhythm.

Terrador always remained with the hope that one day everything will be fixed; it was only a matter of time. If he had not done so, he would have lost the will to fight a long time ago, which would have cost him to win the battle against the army of the malevolent Malefor, as well as guide the hero who saved him, and his dearest ones. He listened fluttering coming, for him was impossible not to recognize them, snorted while recovering his composure he turned to meet a golden dragonfly with arms, which showed a face of shock accompanied by a grimace of concern.

"So you finally encouraged yourself to go outside, Sparx" Laughed Terrador, while his companions turned their heads to see the new visitor.

"I thought you would stay there hidden a little longer, little one. You were crying endlessly when you hear those explosions coming from outside" Added Cyril by turning his eyes with exaggeration and mockery.

Sparx stayed frozen. Those words pierced his pride, or at least that's what he felt, like a million small needles in the chest, letting out a nervous laugh, as if trying to hide that fact with a safe attitude. He was flying with great speed, at the same time he released multiple buzzing with his four wings, until he reached the right side of Terrador.

"I? The fabulous Sparx? No way!" He made a gesture of denial with his hands to then scratching his head "Besides, I was making sure I gave enough light to every corner of the cave just in case anyone had troubles seeing at all, it's my job as the guide of the cave" He spit out smiling and raising his chest with pride, as if give light to a cave was the most honorable work in the world.

Sparx caused certain irritation to the eyes of Cyril, because of how close he was to the yellow lighting that the tiny insect released unconsciously of his body, so he had to take a few steps back passing by the backs of those massive dragons, so he could stay closer to the left side of Terrador, more or less to the right of where the electric dragon was at that moment, the ice dragon ice ended releasing a sigh of resignation at the moment he sat down to look at the dragonfly with slight boredom.

"Behind a rock, I'm not sure but you gave more light to a stone rather that an entire population" The ice dragon reminded him with indifference, causing some chuckles to come out from Volteer.

Sparx had run out of words, he had nothing to say against that, he ended turning his head downwards as a sign of feeling useless and disappointed with himself.

"Even so don't overwhelm the little Sparx, I was also filled with dread, panic, I almost felt my heart jump out for a moment and I came to think that it was our end and of the few things I have barely done in this vast world... Oh by the ancestors! And I am still alive! We have received a new opportunity, what shall we do first? or what will I do? I have so much to do and so little time, but I know that everything will be at peace, because..."

"SHUT UP VOLTEER, DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" The ice dragon spit out angry and impatient, which suffered a nervous tic in his left eye.

Volteer obeyed instantly and closed the mouth depressed, he would have liked to express his words as much as he wanted, but it was difficult and almost impossible while having an impatient and cold stubborn partner. However, he said nothing else and kept watching the sky on tranquility, in which it could be appreciated the stars that formed the constellation of a magnificent and splendid silver dragon.

"You will never change…" Terrador muttered disappointed Terrador. His partners were really never going to change? He would bear them like that after the end of the world? Dying didn't sound so bad now "Sparx, haven't you seen what's behind you?"

Sparx raised his head when he heard him, he was confused because he didn't knew what he had referred to, but following his suggestion he turned himself to finally look dumbfounded to the landscape that was been built in front of his eyes, alongside with the other guardians.

"Oh no…" Sparx outline a look of horror on his face while he began to fly away from the general view to then getting behind the right horn of Terrador" IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! What are we going to do now?! We are all going to die!" He cried out of control as he closed his eyes with fear.

Terrador arched an eyebrow, trying not to laugh between fangs, by seeing Sparx acting on that comical way he felt that his partners were also enduring the urge to laugh for a while, but he supposed that they had not done so to the tiny dragonfly wouldn't feel bad, any more than he already was. He shook his head to force Sparx to let go of his horns, he gave him a look of serenity in order to calm him down.

"Of course not! Calm down and look at this" Terrador told him with the muzzle, so he could see what was truly happening.

The dragonfly, which kept gazing with fear to the environment, biting his teeth and approaching to the horns of Cyril, who was slowly moving his neck backwards in response to the dragonfly getting closer to him, leaving him without chances of hiding, forcing him to look over the horns of the massive dragons, to the infinite horizon, in which the small dragonfly immediately was able to appreciate it's touching beauty, as well as the flora bathed by the sun's golden rays of light which were projected from the highest point in the sky, was basically life that could be seen as far as the eye could let see, it was not the destructive or charred landscape he expected to see.

"It Is...! It's beautiful!" Sparx commented perplexed still unable to believe what his eyes were seeing.

"That's right, it's a miracle…" The dragon of earth nodded gently while turning his gaze back to the dragonfly "Apparently, the world is safe and we can live with tranquility" He said with a calm demeanor and with some joy.

Sparx scratched his neck with his right hand, as if was trying to solve a complicated and difficult solution, he even murmured between teeth, until he snapped his fingers as a sign that he had figured out something that was bugging him and flew closer to the front of the snout of the great earth guardian, leaving this one amazed and somewhat surprised by his sudden approach.

"It means that my brother and his friend were able to stop that crazy guy with a weird name!?" Sparx said smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course... I can't think of anyone else who could have managed to make such deed" Terrador confirmed completely sure of it.

"Especially being the only ones who were there, alongside Ignitus of course" Cyril highlighted with his characteristic cold and distant tone.

"I knew it!" He let out a cry of happiness while dancing in the air, with some comic and dummy moves "Spyro saved the world! Finally the ugly evil dragon was defeated!" His performance caused to the present ones to accompany him with warm laughter so that they could finally feel free of worries, at least for a few seconds" And… My purple brother will return!?" Sparx asked clenching his fists in a sign of anxiety and enthusiasm.

When that unexpected question brushed by the ears of the dragon guardians, they exchanged worried gazes between them, nervous and dubious, as if they had stayed in blank and without an idea. Terrador grumbled between teeth and tilted his head with force while trying to find the words to answer his question. Volteer controlled his desire to talk about the millions of hypotheses and theories because he knew that each one was more improbable than the previous one, also he knew perfectly well that no one nearby would like to hear them. Cyril doesn't say a word, rather than with a penetrating cold gaze, he turned his back to the group while he head back to the cave, like if the issue wasn't worth of his time.

"I will go to tell the others. You can continue to waste your time watching the landscape" Commented coldly Cyril before retiring.

"And what's his problem?" Sparx dared to ask looking surprised at Cyril's behavior.

"Don't worry about it, he tends to stay away when we talk about a topic that is not of his liking" Volteer rushed to speak faking a smile to not worry the small dragonfly.

"Ha! I never understood what that living ice cube is thinking, if we were saved by Spyro and Cynder. I actually thought that I could see him smile even a little bit" Sparx commented disillusioned, giving his back in the direction the ice dragon had taken and look at the rest of the guardians with a charismatic smile.

"To be honest, has been a long time since I have seen him smile… It has been years or decades... Maybe even in centuries. I'm not even sure, but he had a hard life, his behavior is understandable in my opinion" Sparx looked at Volteer confused, but nonetheless he kept talking as if he was actually paying attention "On the other hand, I have lived a life a bit weird and I don't know exactly what inspired me to take this position, let's see... I have so many things in my head that I don't even remember the beginning of my life, can you believe it?" Volteer as a happy child asked to Sparx.

The dragonfly looked at him with a face of not having understood a single word, he shook his head trying to process the information that energetic dragon had provided, he pretended to show interest with a goofy smile while slowly flying back a few millimeters to return with Terrador.

"Yes, I can clearly imagine it, but I prefer you tell it to me another day... Like a faraway day…" He had left the innocent Volteer slightly confused, although he took it well showing a smile while he kept listening to the conversation "What can you tell me, green giant? Will we wait for their return or shall we go outta here first?" Sparx asked on a carefree manner.

Terrador opened his eyes due to the surprise the dragonfly had transmitted with his unexpected question, he was so deep in his thoughts that he had disconnected from the world for a few minutes. The tension and doubt that Cyril left behind caused concern to the great earth dragon; he also reasoned about the return of the young purple dragon, the black dragoness and his dearest friend.

"You already heard Cyril, we have to move" Terrador replied with certain hardness.

"Really? Come on, man! Why don't we stay a little bit longer?" Sparx insisted staring at him straight to his eyes.

However, Terrador shook his head at the insistence of his tiny friend and continued his way back to the cave. As for Volteer, he stood there witnessing the scene with discomfort, a grimace appeared on his yellow face, while he watched a devastated and discouraged Sparx, that gave him a feel sense of guilt and shame, the dragonfly was enduring such horrible feelings that the guardian of electricity was familiar with.

"What's the matter, Sparx?" Volteer asked to Spyro's adoptive brother with a carefree tone.

The yellow dragonfly looked at him with boredom and then crossed his arms, trying to give an outgoing and confident filled look.

"Nothing" Sparx said with a frown.

"Nothing can mean many things, such as the well-known nothing, that you feel nothing, if you really feel something but don't want to admit, I think that it is a hypocrite feeling, which many people feel good with it so that no one can approach them when they are feeling bad... am... Ah..." He paused nervously at the moment Sparx looked at him deeply annoyed and without any interest to listen to his constant talking for countless hours "What I mean is that your brother should be fine, he's a strong and bold boy, also don't forget that he have on his side to the frightening Cynder and the wise Ignitus, in any time they will be back but for now we must bring the others back to Warfang, that's what Spyro asked you at the beginning, or am I wrong?" He asked in a gentle and rhetoric way.

Sparx lowered his head as he heard those words of encouragement with a saddened filled gaze, as if hurt to remember the last moments he had spent with his adopted brother. Seconds later, he opened his eyes in sign of understanding of how important was his mission for everyone, because it was a sample of farewell from Spyro before he went with Cynder to fight against the Dark Master.

"Wow! You are very redundant; I already know that Volteer" Sparx affirmed, though his tone was more active and cheerful.

"Great, if you want, go to inform the others of the good news, I doubt that they are going to say it in the same way as you would do" Volteer suggested cheerfully.

"Oh that's right!" Sparx said hitting his fists with awe "I'd better get ahead them before they arrive, bye!" Without another word, he went out fired like a bullet towards the cave.

The electric dragon observed Sparx get lost inside of the cave, as if he had been swallowed, then felt a relief invaded him completely.

"What a relief, tranquility and peace" He relaxed his nerves with a strong blow "I hope that keeps him safe for a while, to be honest I don't know how we will fix this from now on "He said himself unsure.

He chose to keep a look at the landscape in front of his eyes before heading back to the cave, but when his view was placed on top of those islands, which floated freely from the spacing sky, he became concerned, feeling a knot being attached in his throat. He didn't know why, but deep inside of him something was telling that did not mean any good news at all and things could get worse if nothing was done. However, he changed his mind and set aside those thoughts with a strong shook while he gave a deep sigh.

"Come on Volteer don't think about it anymore. It must be your imagination, remember, your mind is playing very dirty tricks with you, surely tomorrow everything will be in order... By the Ancestors... I hope so" He replied worried and nervous while trying to simulate it with a happy and carefree behavior.

He had gone back to the cave, which was hidden among a pile of green shrubs and tall trees, whose leaves came to cover the sky in its entirety they fully covered it with a black cloth, its entrance was round and wide enough so that anyone could enter without problems. He bent his head slightly down, because his horns brushed against the entrance, he also got his wings close to his body to fit completely in it and enter.

 **...**

The two Guardians were already inside that cave, where they had refugees many injured people, tired while some others aiding the injured with medications, such as liquids in bottles and bandages. The interior of the cave was mostly dark, moist, formed by sharp and hard stalactites, which gave a gloomy and depressing look to their surroundings. As you would expect from a cave, it was fairly spacious, but the unpleasant dark gave it a really horrendous view. It was quite a sight to see the various races that helped in the War of Warfang, cooperating with each other, but gave sadness the place's ambience, leopards, moles and dragon soldiers... It was nice to think that they were working together again.

"Although the battle had ended its consequences were truly terrible" Terrador muttered so that Cyril could listen to him.

"It's not the time to think about small details, Terrador. What's important now is to tell them the good news" Recalled Cyril with coldness, saying this last part with sarcasm.

"But still... This is quite saddening" He admitted weakly and with fallen eyelids.

"If that hurts you so much to admit it, I'll handle to inform them" He suggested insensitively.

"Fine, tell them what they need to know; there are no enemies nearby and the most important think will be to attend the wounded and register the city once we arrive, we must make sure if it's really free of hazards" Terrador said closing his eyes as he thought about it « _Still the damages were massive, even now this place is not safe at all, but for now the citizens must believe that they are safe. What we need the least are more concerns, they need to rest_ » He doubted uneasy, recalling the damage that Malefor had caused and how hard was going to fix it.

Cyril replied with an expression of indifference, while walking to get in front of the guardian of earth, who had a frown and thought too much about the matter. The ice guardian doesn't pay attention to this, and cleared his throat so the refugees turned their heads to see him and he would have begun to give a short speech if it wasn't for the sudden emergence of an insect that lit up the corners of the cave with its yellowish golden light, so would not seems depressing and more lively.

"Sparx!? What are you doing...?" Cyril complained indignantly as he covered his face with the wings of that annoying brightness.

"Friends! I have brought you great news!" Sparx announced with joy while he ignored the complaints of the ice dragon of ice "SPYRO AND CYNDER SAVED THE WORLD!" He cried with excitement on his voice.

The news that he gave succeeded on breaking the silence that filled the cave, the inhabitants soon gave powerful exclamations of victory and loud roars of happiness at the same time they raised their arms in the air, even those that were in such pitiful state it was impossible to believe they could move at all to join with them to the epic moment. They celebrated for a few minutes, which for the guardians felt like hours, whom were in front of the entrance; Terrador let out a small smile, Cyril made an indifferent face, Sparx shouted and moved his arms like them, and Volteer had finally arrived to see happily the touching scene.

"It's astonishing, incredible, amazing, and fantastic that everyone had gotten excited with the force of a single sentence" Volteer commented energetic while he covered with his wings to the Guardians, on an embrace.

"What can we do? They have been waiting for this for a very long, long time" The great earth dragon agreed with serenity.

Terrador and Volteer started to laugh, joining to the scene full of whoops, which little by little began to increase thanks to the laughter those soldiers released without stopping, but Cyril didn't share this feeling. He drops down his head a little reaching the height of his chest, he frowned irritated by the constant laughter, seconds later he pick his head up again with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his partners with an unfriendly look.

"Have you finished?" He interrupted them dryly and pulled away from Volteer's embrace with a step forward "Enough with the pats and all this nonsense" Cyril ordered irritated.

Indignant, Volteer felt that was a great lack of respect and snorted with force. He would never understand the cause of the lack of empathy from the ice guardian, avoiding any moment of joy, always sticking with the chest lifted and ruining the moments with his icy words. Before he could say something, Sparx overtook him by staying in front of Cyril, leaving this one surprised and upset.

"Don't be such a killjoy, celebrating for a moment hasn't made any harm at all!" Sparx said with carelessness.

Cyril made a pause, taking air and closing his eyes for a few seconds to then open them later with coldness, looking at Sparx with indifference.

"That's not the point, Sparx. If you haven't noticed at all, the situation changed to unimaginable levels and we are not going to keep waiting for something bad to happen so you reconsider it" He pointed with the muzzle to the rest "And it's notorious that we have thousands of wounded people in need of urgent attention, or do you want them to get worse because of your naivety" He said coldly.

"Cyril!" Volteer screamed perplexed.

Sparx had been perplexed and would have said something if wasn't for the abrupt interruption of Terrador, who looked at him with certain imposing and serenity attitude.

"Don't argue anymore, this is not the time nor the place for such nonsense. Sparx, Cyril is absolutely right. It would be the best to leave out of here while we still have time" He reminded him with severity and then turned his gaze to Cyril "Put more of your part, we need to be more open about ourselves and understand our ideals. Is what Ignitus would have said if he was with was right now, but he's no here now and we know that without him we can break our communications at any time" Terrador objected.

They meditated on his words, directing their heads in opposing directions, Cyril tilted his tail thoughtfully and Sparx scratched his head with his left arm and after a short time, they released a sigh of defeat.

"I totally agree. If you'll excuse me, I will notify the others then" The cold blue dragon said proudly.

Cyril walked between the guardians, as if he was someone important, and went across the middle of the entrance. On the other hand, Sparx was looking at him with certain anger so he could felt his angered gaze but just after a few seconds he immediately realized that, he was been ignored olympically so he gave up, he crossed his arms, and then turned his gaze, whispering reluctantly, as if he had experienced a bad taste in the mouth.

"Sometimes, I would like to put a flare into his cold heart, I hate him, I hate him so much" Sparx muttered angrily.

Volteer heard his words and approached him with gentleness. Sparx had realized this, but he didn't look at him anyways and continued squealing like a baby in silence.

"Don't worry about that little friend; for now it's the best at this time, anything could happen being so vulnerable here, as an attack, explosion, invasion and even sudden death" He said calmly and with a motivational smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sparx hurried to say "I'm just asking for a chance to have fun now that we have won the war but he has to be so grumpy ruining everything, he has always been like that since I have known him, he never ever knew how to have fun?" He spat suddenly.

"That's an interesting, eye-catching, inquisitive question but he had certainly been once" Volteer answered with nostalgia, leaving the dragonfly surprised, he insisted with his eyes for him to continue "Oh... If my memory serves me correctly, twenty years have passed since then: a harmonious age, free of wars, we lived with our closest ones and everything was fine when... when..." His eyes turned white and reflected fear for a second.

"When the _Infernal Massacre_ came…" Terrador continued harshly, surprising them abruptly and turning their heads, stunned and amazed, towards him.

" _Infernal Massacre_?" Sparx repeated stunned, who kept watching them with hands on the waist and tilting his head in curiosity "And what did that come from? I never heard you talk about it, but whatever it is, it does sounds very ugly" He gave his opinion with a grimace of disgust.

"Sometimes Sparx, certain memories are as difficult-to-heal just like deep wounds, and no matter how much you strive for healing... They will remain as scars…" Terrador said pointing to the scars on his body "And if you try to open them you'll just get more pain"

Sparx longed a gasp, impressed and shocked more than ever, never imagined how frail and hard the topic was, he turned his gaze ashamed to the guardians, without having any idea of how to comfort them.

"Don't worry about that, it's better not to mention it in front of him, to lose someone important always hurts" Terrador replied with a calm voice as he stared at Cyril with penalty.

"Icy worried about someone? Now I don't know what to believe" Sparx replied with distrust looking confused at the ice dragon.

"Don't judge him, those wounds made him like who he is and it is understandable..." Terrador responded with severity.

"Although I still don't understand, why he is annoyed every time I talk, I just want to encourage the environment" Volteer added puzzled.

"Don't get discouraged, at some point you will fix it" Sparx assured him more animated giving him some friendly pats.

Terrador nodded in agreement to the comment of Sparx.

"And also, although he doesn't show it openly, he cares about you" Terrador confirmed, surprising Volteer.

"I would like to, I wish I could believe in your word but I say it seriously to both of you, Cyril was who had suffered the most and I almost don't remember very well what happened but from that day Cyril hasn't treated me as before, for some reason he sees me unbearable and no matter how much I try wandering in the labyrinths of my mind I can't simply find any reason. Maybe it's just me and in reality is not something to worry, alarm, distress myself a lot and much less in these times of crisis" Volteer said with shock and dumbfounded.

Before they could respond to the long answer of Volteer, they began to hear a voice of commander saying: "Listen everyone! Apparently, this terrible situation in which we have been found ourselves has come to an end, right now we will return to the city to attend to the wounded and more than anything to rest, so I want you all to begin to go out in order and I want that those who are not injured to help those who need help" Then they deducted immediately that was the voice of Cyril, which was surely leading to the villagers, in that moment Terrador had set aside his thoughts to focus on what mattered most which was to help move the survivors.

"The time for talking is over. Volteer, come with me out of the shelter, I will tell you the details, let Cyril do the rest" Terrador said hardening his voice.

"We have to ensure that no enemies get too close, even in the sky if is necessary, and underground if we feel some kind of unusual earthquake" Volteer commented vaguely.

They were heading toward the exit, chatting among themselves about how they would cross through the dangerous wall of the unknown to arrive safe and sound to Warfang, until they were forced to stop because of a blinding golden light had been brought in front of them, they were forced to cover their eyes with their wings, they screeched pestered, and forcibly opening their wings so that any of them could see who was the disrespectful insistent wanting to speak with them with so much anxiety.

"Wait, wait!" Sparx said impatient.

"Sparx, dear friend, sometimes you can be annoying, troublesome, irritating and unnecessary with your methods to capture our attention, with only calling us would have been enough, not getting right in front of our eyes, don't you know that it is bad for our sight?" Volteer criticized, making gestures with the wings to the dragonfly in signal to get away from them.

"I agree perfectly" Terrador added also outraged.

"And what about me?" Sparx asked offended while getting slightly farther away from their sight so that they can see it clearly. "I want to help too, tell me what to do and consider it done" He said filled with determination

This question took them by surprise, they exchanged looks, as a sign of worry and doubt. Volteer came to think for a moment that Sparx could lead to the villagers but he then shook his head and convinced himself that he wouldn't be a good guide. Terrador closed his eyes and sighed with great force while he tilted the tail and also his head thoughtfully, as if he was itching, but ended up rejecting each and every one of his ideas because no matter which side it looked, the tiny insect didn't fit with the skills of a soldier, but then he finally opened his eyes to look confident and calm.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to join us as long as you are willing to help if anything serious arises" Terrador warned with an authoritarian tone.

Sparx clenched his fist and made a gesture of victory with this, dancing with joy in the air for a few seconds, he nodded to the warning with optimism.

"This will be easy, especially for me!" He pointed to himself with confidence.

Volteer tilted, as a way of excitement and emotion, the tail as a sign of wanting to express himself, with a million words, with the dragonfly.

"Seriously the little one can sometime be very..."

"Restless? Unruly? Gives you encouragement to see him in action one of these days?" Terrador went forward to speak while laughing a little between tusks.

Volteer looked excited, it was the first time a friend of his was tried to predict what he was going to say, and he shook his head "In fact I thought in enthusiastic and cheerful" He cleared while laughing.

"Or all together, come on, I am a box filled with surprises" Sparx added his comment with a big ego, everyone soon took a few good laughs for a little while.

Terrador, Sparx and Volteer soon left the cave. Once they went out, Terrador positioned in the left side while Volteer sat at the right. Sparx flew above the horns of those two, bored and with eyes fixed on the entrance. Both dragons stayed still, as statues, being vigilant on their places so that no intruder could attack the cave and hoping that Cyril could came out soon with the survivors.

 **...**

Cyril's explanation had reached the ears of the civilians, which don't took them long enough to get up and start moving after hearing his instructions. Cyril was relaxed for a moment, and watched as they collected immediately their things with motivation and energy, giving to understand that they were eager to return home. He observed first with a hawk-eye to the moles fixing the gems in their backpacks of leather and uploading them on their backs. Continued looking after the leopards, which put their arrows in the holster hanging from their waists and landed their arrows on top of his shoulders. Finally, saw how the dragon-shaped cannon guns were dragged with ropes placed around the necks of the dragon's soldiers who had taken the decision to upload them along with the swords and armor, which were saved in strollers. All this huge stage formed among the hustle and bustle of creatures to work together, and the repetitive and stacked sounds of steps and metal objects colliding with each other, rejoiced greatly to Cyril, which not only rejoiced with the viral excitement and energy of those creatures, but also with the successful idea that, in fact, he had a pretty nice community.

"Your efforts are admirable; now stand in rows in an orderly way and leave. Outside Terrador and Volteer are waiting for" Cyril congratulate with his head held high.

He just sighed, and then walked away to accompany them to the exit. He heard a soft cough and strong from his back, it seemed that was calling him, intrigued, turn a little neck and looked over his shoulder. Then smirked, it was someone who knew to the perfection for more than three years, the creature now was giving a bow of respect. He formed a grimace of disgust, he bothered to receive that kind of gesture, but it felt good in the background, so snorted in response so this will rise and could speak normally.

"I think you need a little help" Said the subject with elegance in his voice along with a mature tone and smooth.

His figure was that of a leopard of blond hair with black spots, eyes that sparkled like gems emeralds in the sunlight that wafted into the hallway that led toward the exit, and his ears were pointed. He was wearing a robe of leather and, at the top of the brought a hood brown that was rubbing its legs. His dress was decorated with red wristbands, two in arms and two in legs. Finally, he wore with pride a bow around his shoulder and kept their arrows in a quiver of leather that hung from his back.

"It's true, old friend, and I hope I can count with you Hunter" Cyril said quiet.

"Gladly. You know that I am at your orders" He said with confidence in his voice.

He had been through a lot with those warriors. He was thankful. These taught him a fantastic world, full of magic and miracles, full of possibilities that he did not know before. Knowing that the world was saved, he wanted to give them their full gratitude by helping with the work and tasks, which is trying to repair the damage that the war caused and help the disabled.

"Very well, then come because there is a lot to do" Cyril said with seriousness but his voice expressed gratitude and trust.

"I'm going behind you" Hunter said.

Hunter followed Cyril, who was watching and indicating to those who attended to the injured, and making sure that no one would be left back, and stayed by his side, waiting patiently for a duty to fulfill. Some other times the leopard chatting with one of these to know of their lives and how their homes were before they were destroyed, topics that made feel a bit uncomfortable to those who chose not to answer. However, he was confused and naively continued talking, but the villagers had already left the cave so he had to save his urges, with his head down and releasing a sigh of disappointment.

"There have been no problems, right?" Behind the leopard asked Cyril who have seen him interacting unnecessarily with them

Hunter turned and looked at him with guilt.

"I beg you forgiveness for my naivety, I let the emotion dominated me, and I thought that would calm them" Scratched the back of his left ear "But I have not spoken with anyone in the past three years" He confessed.

He felt something covering his back that gave warmth all over his body as well as calm and security that could not avoid letting out his nerves with a sigh as lifted his head to see the ice dragon, noticing he was who clothed him with his left wing and looked at him with unconcern.

"You shouldn't worry about something as insignificant as socializing. If you want to prove yourself, do it with actions and not with words" He counseled with coldness.

It were a jumble of doubt those words for the innocent mind of Hunter, which seemed not to have understood, and he opened his mouth a bit, trying to respond, but inclined his head slightly to the side.

« _Is he saying me to follow the path of solitude to be a soldier without scruples?_ » Hunter thought, conflicted with himself.

He couldn't find how to answer so chose to close the mouth as he nodded with a smile, pretending that he had assimilated with that disturbing ideology. Settled the bow and broke loose from the embrace of Cyril, heading toward the exit.

"If we don't hurry we will left behind" Hunter told.

"I agree. However, before nothing we need to make sure that no one will end up behind, it would be a bad act to leave without a last look" Cyril recalled before Hunter came out.

Hunter stopped automatically when he heard that reminder that left him amazed, a little more and that detail eluded him of his mind, and turn to cross looks with the guardian of ice.

"In effect" Hunter said loyally.

 **...**

They were the last ones in went out, since it had first been ensured that no one would have been left behind, absolutely could not leave anyone left, and met with their comrades. Cyril informed to Terrador about the current situation with his classic cold voice of commander, to which he nodded a little more quiet while Volteer was indicating to the villagers go in a curve to go up the mount, which was farther along the ramparts surrounding Warfang, as well as its main entrance, and these followed the order immediately.

Hunter, for his own, it was approaching slowly toward the edge of the forest, where he could contemplate with wonder at the strange and peculiar landscape, which was made up of those islands that floated freely, but only see tiny rocks because they had been away. The sun was shining on the horizon, decorating the sky of pink with its golden rays that beyond the clouds, and conveyed a sense of warmth and security to all who saw it.

"And are they saying that there is no danger? Is everything ok?" He asked fascinated.

Hunter felt someone approaching his side and turned to his left to meet with Terrador, who was smiling and gazing at the panorama, while he saw Cyril in the right of the cave.

"It is hard to believe but... It's the truth and since a good moment ago that I sense nothing out of the ordinary" Terrador explained happy.

Cyril snorted and arched an eyebrow in disagreement, making them observe him, and clarified a little his throat, remaining with his characteristic reasonable attitude and cold mind, never letting go with false hopes and unnecessary illusions.

"Of course. And since our problem with Malefor had ended, there is no reason to worry that a new enemy attack our world. Isn't it?" Cyril objected with warning tone.

However, Terrador answered moving his head from side to side in sign of denial and calm.

"I understand your reasoning, Cyril. And I'm still clinging to the idea that by the time we can breathe a sigh of relief; the dams, burned forests, and the traces left by the Destroyer disappeared completely" Terrador clarified with an air of hope.

"Just hear that is more than enough to me to be a good time knowing that there will be no more calamities" Hunter opined breathing deeply and releasing the concern with a sigh.

"And that idea doesn't tell you anything in the brain? Don't think on paying attention also?" Cyril insisted with severity.

"If it makes you feel good, we could grouping later, each of us will be investigating for these places, and if we find a threat, whether large or small, we will meet in front of the main entrance" Terrador explained with the same tranquility.

To Cyril had seemed a good strategy but was still irritated and taking his eyebrow raised.

"I will go to the front of the group" Cyril said, pointing with the muzzle to the row of villagers "And Sparx, I want you to come with me"

Sparx watched lost the landscape, he didn't know how long he was doing it, and at the time that he heard his name, especially coming from Cyril, greatly opened his eyes in surprise, therefore went under the clouds with abruptness, and gave him a look of bewilderment as he closed the step had been perched in front of his snout.

"Why is that?" Sparx asked with crossed arms.

"You said you wanted to help, well then be my messenger pigeon" Cyril replied sarcastically.

"Pigeon?" He repeated confused and then recalled the first words the ice guardian said "Wait, How you heard that?"

The dragon of ice laughed out loud of Sparx, and the dragonfly was even more lost.

"The fact that I do not see you does not mean that I do not hear you, the cave is very narrow and therefore your voice crashed against its walls and cause quite echo. Basic logic" His words caused Sparx to stay mute and caused Terrador to laugh at the situation "And about that... I will go ahead and if I see something unusual I need you to notify the rest. Or don't you say that everything would be like eat a piece of cake?" Cyril sneered.

"Sometimes there's no one who can bear you" Sparx replied defeated and grumpy.

Hunter was listening to the whole scene and felt intimidated in the face of the prepotency of Cyril that could not avoid staying to Terrador's side to feel more secure.

"True that Cyril is very severe" Hunter commented to Terrador, who affirmed his opinion with the head and with the desire to spoil a good laugh.

Sparx had heard him, and with a depressing aura around him, he approached a little, with his shoulders bent over and giving off less light than usual.

"Yeah, well... Call it "severe"; I have in mind a few qualifiers more" Confessed with annoyance Sparx.

"Cyril only smiles when it is about to give someone a breath of ice or cutting the head with claws" Terrador added mischievously.

"I take note" Hunter said with grace.

Uncomfortable, Cyril scrunched up his face a bit, he never liked to hear comments on his person, and a cold sweat fell on his cheek. Decided not to continue listening to them and clarified with a lot of force the throat, sounding like a lightning bolt, so that those finally halted their funny talk and turning to look at him.

"I would remind you that I'm STILL here" Cyril said with much emphasis.

"Oh, we have realized that, calm down" Terrador simply replied with a smile.

Without more, Terrador released a small laugh that was accompanied by the subtle laughter of Hunter along with the Sparx, whose joy was ruled as he did it with a lot of force, so that these left Cyril ashamed, who had bent down his head and reluctantly listened, feeling every laugh as stakes that are nailed in his pride. After a few seconds, which seemed like hours to the ice dragon, the small group finally stopped.

"So clever as always, old friend" Cyril said at the time that he had raised the neck to look at him with an air of defeat "Well, do we go now? We are staying far behind" Recalled with hurried tone.

"Okay, okay" Terrador said holding the laughter, then Hunter approached him, standing in front of him with respect, and this looked him curious "What happens?"

"Don't forget that I am at your service, my gratitude is on your side" Hunter said, bowing to him in a sign of respect.

Terrador had been surprised. It seemed a generous action, and could not deny his request, knowing that he needed it urgently, so he nodded in approval. With its muzzle pointed to the distant forests that surrounded the walls of that city, and this turned around curious to where he pointed.

"Very well Hunter, we need your skills to catch any enemy that this hovering nearby, the servants of the _Dark Master_ are clumsy and only attack directly, there will be no problem, right?" Terrador said severely with a trustful tone.

When Hunter had made a last reverence, as a sign of acceptance, he went running up to the front of a tree of green leaves and thick, flexing the knees to make a great leap, perched with mastery over their thick branches, and continued jumping from branch to branch until it ceased to be visible to the eyes of the guardian of the earth.

"Only Volteer remains" Terrador said surprised to have remembered that the dragon of electricity had not participated in the conversation.

Volteer sat from the back of the group, detailing and analyzing those islands with extreme caution, wondering internally if one day would return to join with the Earth, which seemed empty without their lands and beautiful landscapes that covered it completely.

«Maybe I'm thinking this a lot, in the time that I have been watching them: I haven't seen nor one sticking is worrisome, very alarming, until I would venture to say that they do not have the gravitational force sufficient to descend toward these gaps. If they are still floating around the Earth could be like a pierced rock and its inhabitants do not have the way to search for resources, such as food and materials to build artifacts or houses, and they will be disconnected completely from the world. Also how can go down those who do not know how to fly? I have to confirm my hypothesis with my own eyes!» A grimace of concern formed in his face «What did Terrador said? Separate us to avoid threats? Sounds like a unique, perfect, adequate opportunity, my moment to exit of my doubts. I'll fly and come back like a bolt of lightning, literally. It's perfect!» He smiled more motivated and moving the tail with enthusiasm.

"Volteer..."

He managed to break his thought, which had been submerged for he doesn't know how long, and opened his eyes in surprise. Disoriented, he watched the face of seriousness of Terrador, remembering all that he had said, and smiled with innocence while deploying openly the wings, shaking sand and leaves of the ground in the act.

"I'll go, I'll review, and I'll make sure that there aren't enemies hiding among the clouds and islands!" Volteer mentioned "As I have said before Terrador, up there is an important hiding place that these pests can use to attack us, from an ambush until an invasion which would not be prepared. We are very tired, exhausted and on the verge of falling scattered on the floor by the tiredness. If that wasn't enough, they are very elusive and annoying. I'll let you know if I find something out of the ordinary!" Volteer explained smiling.

Everything happened very fast. Terrador didn't even had time to process it. Volteer began to move his wings to subsequently lash them against the ground. A wave of dirt wrapped Terrador. He growled, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, and tried to stop to Volteer, exclaiming his name with strength.

"WAIT, VOLTEER!"

And then, Volteer ignored his warning and shot out like a bolt of lightning, hiding among the clouds of the sky.

Terrador was open-mouthed to see such unexpected action while he shook his head with anger to remove the sand from above and quickly began to find that dragon with a frown. First tried with clouds, and grumbled to find nothing. After, he looked desperate some other islands that were thousands of miles away, which looked like small rocks, but had not been able to find the figure of Volteer passing on these, and decided to give up, letting out a frustrated sigh and shake with force his tail (full of thick peaks) against the grass.

"Must have happened something strange to Volteer get alarmed but being him it's sure that there is nothing to worry about" Terrador said ignoring his concern.

Then, tried to communicate the news to Cyril but was no longer there, bewildered, took a quick look around, discovering that Sparx nor was there, or the citizens, and could not help but let out a small sigh of resignation. Practically had been left alone and without any kind of company, more than with Mother Nature.

"Sometimes I don't understand how Ignitus managed to control these two" Looked up at the sky with nostalgia "Oh my old friend... How I wish you were here" He looked down, pushing out those ideas of his head "I guess I'll go behind the group, sometimes these bugs tend to attack from behind" He said sure of himself and began to take the path that the group had taken.

 **...**

 _« But... Which of these two sides will symbolize this chapter? »_


	2. Chapter 2: Warfang

It was late afternoon, the group of civilians walked inside a field that was covered by a dense layer of trees and shrubs. Most began to enter a slope covered with a carpet of dry leaves in the middle of green meadows. As they advanced the slope became increasingly pronounced; surrounded by the sound of wildlife and wild flowers that were on the edge of the road. In the treetops you could see the reflection of the small birds that watched the footsteps of those peculiar creatures known as moles, along with the soldier dragons that carried on their back supplies accompanied by leopards carrying backpacks that jutted out of their pockets amounts of colored gems and different types of weapons, following their walk with a safe face.

Cyril and Sparx were the first ones on the row, they were some meters ahead than all the group, and watched cautiously each small detail of that apparently quiet and safe forest. Sparx felt himself a little uncomfortable, tried to lend attention to his only and important mission, he didn't know if was for extreme Cyril's proximity, who accompanied him from his left-hand side, that was producing a strange itching in his nape, and babbled incomprehensible words to kill time and in the meantime continued watching the goblets of the giant-sized trees.

Cyril, for his part, swallowed himself one thousands of insulting words that was going to use against Sparx to hush him up and to stop trying to break the silence. Snorted annoyed, focusing on the soft wind that was grating on his scales and looked ahead with indifference. He had chosen to ignore him meanwhile turned the eyes with annoyance. Right now was more than enough having to hear behind his back with bad mood that unwillingly chatter the citizens were accumulating among themselves with their conversations, and his humming to pay attention to Sparx's mediocre attempt to talk to him.

Around two hours later, Cyril and Sparx, who said absolutely nothing through the road, were heading more and more closer to his destination, where behind those goblets began to glimpse the precious outer walls that Warfang's surroundings were protecting but they were deteriorated and with a bad aspect, and they could hear that civilians lengthened shouts of amazement at the moment that they saw it.

Terrador, who was the rearmost of the group, tried to look at the place, stretching more the neck and hurrying on with care to not to push the civilians that he have in front, until what hardly he got to see the black smoke leaving out from there and dyeing a little the sky of a so-dark gray. He felt a scramble in the stomach. The depressive scene seemed to revive memories about the war. Closed the eyes strongly, trying to apart away those stormy moments with a head shake, and opened them again with sadness.

«Thanks to the ancestros that all ended...I hope so and we could have done something more for the city» Thought Terrador relieved outside and regretful on the inside.

When they arrived, Cyril opened and extended his right wing, indicating to the group that was following him nervously to stop. A big and extremely strange door was in front of them. He stayed in silence and detailed it with surgeon's eye. Noticed that there was no handle but a hole in the mid. Also could appreciate the fact that had marked multiple trails of destruction, from little black stains due to the explosions and bursts of fire to a peculiar dent in the mid, which covered that once was a gold cover with form of a dragon raising his wings and his background of sapphire.

"The last time that I saw it didn't look so ugly" Commented a curious voice.

All of a sudden, a light landed in front of his muzzle. He got startled jumping back before shout and began to see whole blurred. That light was too intense than left him blinded. Dropped his neck and raised straight his claw to rub his eyes with irritation.

"I reiterate what I said once; I can't believe that a dragonfly manage to get involved with all this" Whispered notoriously angry.

After that, listened to the civilians that they were behind him, laughing with great strength. Remembered that they still were there and had seen everything. Felt his cheeks blushing meanwhile tried not to turn over in order that these couldn't see him directly. Ignoring those laughs, which were incrementing more and more, continued rubbing his eyes and growled for himself.

"Let's see... let's see... This ended so badly, almost unrecognizable ... What If I decorate a little here and there?" Sparx curiosed touching the door's crests and producing disquieting noises.

Cyril got alarmed. He didn't wanted that inexperienced dragonfly to touch at least a piece of scrap destroyed of the door. Rubbed his eyes faster and blinked a few times to recover the vision. Gave two steps forward, enough in order that his head is over of the little body of the dragonfly, nailing it a look that expressed perfectly his rage and indignation, although this did not find out about its presence yet and continued checking the door like a small child.

"Uh... I guess this doesn't match here as I remember" Sparx kept on saying, taking a little rock in his hands that threw at a corner, giving it minor importance "Huh?! What is this?!"

Floated shining, like a little candle, the most burned-out parts. However, he didn't find out about what he was doing and continued rising and stepping down to see with wide eyes, of nostalgic way, those details.

"This brings me many memories!" Commented happy "Spyro and Cynder managed to seal this little hole with a sphere of fire! I guess this served like a seal to cover that door, I believed that was going to last, I don't know, many years"

Cyril growled at him annoying, trying to call his attention with subtle remark and irritation. On the inside a battle was breaking out among: Freezing or smack away with a tail whip the brilliant insect, any of those two options would make him immensely happy.

"What do you say, Cyril? Do you want to fix the door too? "Sparx asked innocently still not turning back.

Growled a last time, waited that Sparx understands the indirect, but seeing that this continued fiddling with the door freely, as if his presence not exist for him, got angry and could feel his rage boiling his blood, muscles, claws and mouth. He can't take anymore. He knew very well that if not acted immediately it would be able to explode and shout with all lung, as a consequence it would be the principal eye for all of the citizens and it would leave his dragon's semblance of cold mind badly. Puffed with so much force, that his ice breath could be visualized to perfection getting out for his nostrils, which clad that impertinent dragonfly's back, and saw like Sparx rubbed his arms when feeling that penetrating and cold air.

"Ufff ... Is already snowing?" The innocent Sparx asked around "Or maybe are you...?" Stopped talking in the moment that interbreeded with Cyril's crystalline look, in that he could see his reflection in.

"Please. Give me a break... And don't move" Warned Cyril with sepulchral and threatening tone "¿Or do you want a little bit of ice in those delicate wings?"

Perhaps was the imagination of Sparx, after all that had lived with Cyril, but seemed like the dragon was unfastening a dark and threatening aura. He began to feel incredibly intimidated. Literally was dangerously close to that snout, which continued releasing little airs that were shaking his muscles, and could not avoid smiling with dumb act to imagine that at any time it would be able to be eaten with a great facility.

And then he made distinguishing marks with his tiny hands, trying to tell him that there was no problem and that he would go out of his sight as fast as possible, and gone with slowness while was watched by those frightening celestial and penetrating eyes.

Cyril noticed the sound that the dragonfly was releasing was driving away more and more at the point of that he spot to listen it. Finally, he began to feel much more quiet and with the cloudless mind. First took down the head to let off a sigh of serenity. Next raised it and retook his original task to detail from inspecting the entrance, but then remembered Sparx already had done all the work and felt a little discouraged for that.

«Will I have been so harsh with Sparx? Neither was too much lot of noise that he checked the door a little, right now is too destroyed like in order that he may aggravate it. What will he thinks about me now?» Cyril thought distressed.

The cold dragon closed his eyes and meditated upon the situation. Lengthened groans between fangs meanwhile shook off the snout pensively. However, when almost came to a conclusion, listened a raucous and loudly voice behind calling his name, which had turned out to be mightily familiar to him. Cyril brought his meditation to an end opening his eyes and turning over to where called him.

"He finally arrived" Cyril whispered exhausted.

Observed to Terrador leaving by the center of the civilians. Terrador tried to not stumble against any of them, saying them civilly to move and leave him some space in order that he may walk.

"Thanks, thanks" He thanked gently to the civilians that gave him space.

Cyril coughed boring, as if waiting for the dragon of earth wasn't his business and continued to look at the door a last time. In the beginning it was just in order to kill time and vaguely looked it from up and down. However, as he was observing those strange details, the fact that something wasn't fiting well disclosed more, and when a fleeting idea crossed his mind like a lightning, immediately freed a long shout of amazement.

«Has suffered more damages... How is that possible?» The guardian of ice thought restless «Will be my imagination who plays me a bad joke? Have... a giant-sized dent that had not had the last time that it was attacked... The Malefor's army retired when he gave the order to send to the Destroyer to destroy the world» Cyril displayed the wings as surprise mode «Will it be as Sparx said? Really the door didn't looked like he... "remember"?»

"Everything seems very quiet... Did you find something relevant?" The earth guardian asked.

The blue dragon had come to reality when listening to it. Delayed a few seconds in recovering the consciousness and looking at his left hand hopelessly, where his green friend was sitting calmly. That one waited patiently for its answer and to observe the entrance absent-mindedly. It wasn't necessary to him to be a genius to realize than, judging by his free expression of worry, he had not found out about what that door was concealing .

"Very quiet for my pleasure" Responded with sarcastic tone. Feigning that didn't show even a bit of worry.

The guardian of earth growled pensive meanwhile inspected the door. Put a step forward to lean his ear (that did not have) againts the door. He listen nothing but to a great silence which implied to him that there were no enemies inside. Then delivered a sigh of relief. It was comforting to know that at the end the city was not infected of monsters. Moved back the same step that he had given to approach and looked at his partner again, which was waiting severely until he can say if there was good or bad news.

"There are no signs" Terrador limited himself to answer. Cyril doubted.

"We can't simply enter and run the risk they set a trap for us" Suddenly said.

"Hunter must not take long to come for inform us if there are enemies and Volteer still watches the skies" Remembered.

The dragon of ice seemed very astonished, as if almost remember Volteer had not been throughout the road neither with its hilarious words.

"So... " Began trying to recover the composture " ...the most logical thing would be wait for Hunter"

"I couldn't be more than agreed" The earth guardian accepted relaxedly.

The Guardians remained waiting awhile. Terrador told Cyril that he was going to inform the other ones in order that they not begin to get worried, so he assented. Terrador walked to where the group was. The members were just below a great coarse tree and fullness of green leafs. Then Terrador intensified his voice, taking the attention of all instantly, and said:

"Due to the recent events. First we will see if there aren't monsters still hovering around for the city. We asked you for patience so we may know if the zone is safe" Explained.

After that, the survivors took it very well and assented with smiles. He smiled a little and thanked for the understanding. It looked at those coming back to what they were doing before were informed. Some ate fruits that were picked of another forests. Other ones chatted freely about that they would like to do when they go back to the city; as construct new houses and giving back Warfang to its old glory. Finally, paid attention toward the lawn and saw that some slept there, like dragons and moles, who snored and dropped saliva like little waterfalls of their mouths, and they were tucked by thin blankets.

Suddenly, Terrador, who began to feel sad and nostalgic, remembered his life before to begin to carry the guardian's freight. It was simpler due to that he enjoyed a life free of worries where he could sleep during hours and most of all had goods time with his closest ones, beautiful memories that Terrador never was going to forget.

«Focus on what matters most, Terrador. There is no time to get tender.»

He forgot those moments in the time that had remembered them. It was useless for him, what was more important was to take care and protect what was left of Warfang. Made a half-turn and came back to the entrance, which the guardian of ice looked again and get confused enough, but could never understand what was happening in the mind of that dragon of ice, so he let it pass.

"It's reassuring to have them so motivated" Terrador said out trying to begin a conversation.

Cyril barely looked at him and Terrador did not have another remedy that to watch the structure of the stone gate directly.

"Good for them" Cyril said with distant tone "Hunter is delaying too much in return" Added turning his tone for a mysterious one " ...Unless something happened to him... like being attacked. Now he may be wandering around, wounded and unaccompanied for the forest.

"He is very agile, someone like him can't be easily fooled" Terrador objected raising his tone a little more "The only one thing that remain us to do is wait for him"

"As you want" The dragon of ice said unemotionally.

And as if Terrador's wish would have come true, Hunter suddenly left from the leafiest shrubs of the forest that are found more to the left of the duo, and he ran off towards them. He seemed tired, and inclusive swallowed air puffs rapidly. When arrived, collapsed in the chest of the earth dragon, leaving this quite disconcerted and worried, just like Cyril, who was seeing everything from his companion's back.

"Hunter! What happened? What did you found?" Asked the earth dragon, with the right paw in front of his the chest in order that the cheetah will use it like support.

"And please. Breathe before talking, we don't want stammers" The ice guardian growled and frowning.

Terrador changed a fast look of disapproval with Cyril, making him silent and spot pressing the delicate situation, and it returned with the dying archer.

"I… " The feline said trying to recover the breath, seeing himself as if at any moment he would lost his life, and the tension of his leaders grows up more " …did not find anything..."

"Excuse me?" Cyril asked immediately, staying more confused than he already was.

"It's the truth..."

"Are you sure about what you say? Then why are you so tired?" Terrador said, being almost the same as his partner.

Hunter recovered the lost air and it could separate from Terrador's grasp. He got on the road, making sure the arch that was hanging from his shoulder, to where the civilians were and indicated with the forefinger farther lands and forests. The dragons looked.

"I went over each corner, cave, trees, around some minutes and I did not find anything, that I wonder plenty of, then I gave a last turn to make sure that wasn't a hidden enemy. However, apparently there is nothing, just us" Hunter explained, drawing an invisible diagram with that same finger.

Terrador uttered a scream of relief. He loved to know that there was no problem and that would be able to enter, without fear to receive a surprise attack, to the inside of the city with the citizens. It is not that he have problems with fighting awhile, because he had plenty of forces from the war, but did not seem correct to him to implicate innocents and risking to sacrifice their lives, more than what were risked previously.

In that instant, Cyril cleared his throat affectedly and it began to say:

"Do you believe than WITHIN the city still be enemies waiting to us?" Asked very emphatically.

This was the drop that spilled the glass for the earth dragon same as for the yellow leopard. Terrador began to roar with annoyance and returned to Warfang's entrance, while Hunter got up and accompanied him. Cyril did not feel guilty, his work was to be realist above all, and he went out with them with his highlighted air of indifference.

"What do you believe that we should do, Terrador?" Hunter said, checking the door with the left-hand ear.

"There's no option, we will enter" Terrador answered with brutality.

"Are you sure, Terrador?" Cyril asked harshly "I remember you that they attack immediately when they see an intruder"

"I know it but it's nightfalling and there are no enemies inside, I assured you. And if there are then we eliminated them. So simple like that" The robust dragon cleared.

"And does it mean that we will enter?" Mentioned an anxious voice.

Those words produced a chain reaction: Terrador forced himself to maintain his serious face but was a little lost, like if hearing the voice of somebody else was new for him; Cyril seemed incensed, the fact that somebody get involved in a discussion did not like him, while Cazador, like reflex action, moved behind the guardians and he remained for the midway. They all turned their heads in the direction of where the voice had slipped out and they got been amazed and impacted as well.

"Sparx!? How many times I have to say to you that you should not get involved in personal duscussions without my consent!?" The ice dragon roared sprinkling saliva for his mouth.

Sparx tilted the hand from top to bottom, as he was swooshing an insect, ignoring Cyril's scolding, and continued talking.

"Yeah, rotter" The dragonfly replied, offending more the ice dragon "When will you stop arguing? There are many here who need to rest!" Pointed with both hands opened, to the creatures, which kept on waiting impatiently for the guardians' decision "And to be sincere, you look terrible"

That wasn't lie. Terrador's face looked like as an old man that had not slept in many years. Cyril carried purple bags, that were highlighted in those commander's eyes. As to Hunter, he still was in his juvenile and fresh appearance, due to what he had slept when had free time.

"Hello?" Sparx suddenly said with a confused face.

If it wasn't for that simple sentence, Sparx would have received a good scolding from Cyril. The little group was at a loss for words against that, because it was the truth, and to deny it to him would be an act of cowardice. It was the first time that they heard Sparx getting worried for other ones, apart from his foster brother and himself, causing that Terrador feel a little proud of him, while Cyril got close to the door, so that his snout grated on it completely. Hunter stayed in silence.

"Then we have to enter" Terrador said imitanting the same action from the ice guardian and turned to the archer "Hunter, I need you and the collectors going to get more food. The food we have will not last very much"

"At your orders" The feline said with energy.

He went away giving fast steps. Arrived in front of the group, that still slept placidly below that immense tree, and its members seemed like vagrants that did not eat during days. Hunter announced them of the orders that Terrador give him and in question of seconds, within that citizens' accumulation, left those that their mission is to look for food and material at the forests. They were moles, which they carried yellow helmets with round glasses implanted in the foreheads and they dressed architects' uniforms. They laid down his little hands in the heads, as if they were soldiers, and Hunter led them, guiding to the deep forest.

Cyril stared at Terrador.

"We are going to have to mount security. Seeing what zone is about to collapse and to know if will have some repair" Cyril said, putting a face of anguish "Well, perhaps it's the best. The structures were not in their... better conditions"

"Don't worry, I will see some houses, that I wanted to make a revision before we go away, and we can take some turns to watch the outer walls in case a nighttime-enemy appears" Terrador answered with serenity.

Warfang's entrance began to be pushed by Terrador's powerful horns, who began to let out moans of fatigue and to close the eyes with a lot of force, but his maximum effort was not enough to open it totally. The door was constructed with the most resistant and toughest materials in the world. Cyril down his head, laughing between fangs. He knew very well that was not going to be an easy task and that's why he wanted to let out some giggles of how stubborn was Terrador sometimes.

"Would you... be less colder... and... Help me!?" Terrador roared, exhausted.

"Don't be so weeping, Terrador. I was on my way anyways" Cyril lied to him mischievously, getting close to his side. He began to move the great door, utilizing more the chest than the horns.

It was a relief for Terrador beginning to feel less weight pushing. The great wall of rock began to move with slowness, which noise resounded like a heavy rock being moved by several men, even finally opening of pair in pair, of majestic form and leaving its pushers exhausted. Inside revealed a lugubrious and catastrophic scene. Terrador had the opportunity to see, with nostalgia and discomfort that was several fallen debris, under a cloud of a deep black color tinted with red by the flames that these were unfastening softly, while Cyril get back towards Sparx to inform him that the citizens now could enter.

"Leave it to me! I return in less than what a rooster sings!" Sparx answered, patting hands and flew until arrive on the group, smiling to it with enthusiasm "Raise now those rears that it's time to come home!"

When that news came to the civilians' ears, these burst with shouts of happiness and loud laughters. Sparx, who had kept with white-eyes, ended up accompanying them, laughing hundredfold, and danced to the rhythm of the wind. Seconds after, moles, leopards and soldiers, had picked up their respective things, like strollers full of gems to backpacks replete of weapons, and they went away going across the door, that was watched by the two guardians, until they could arrive to Warfang so that later they begin to see the horrible state that was in.

"It wasn't as nice as I imagined it" The dragonfly opined disgusted.

The joy did not last very much. The creatures already were telling the hard that was going to be to restore it to its old glory. Despair was palpable in the environment. They turned their heads, each one paying attention in a different direction, and they looked for a place where they may take shelter but trash, burned-out debris, fallen and destroyed buildings were the only thing they were seeing, which transmitted insecurity to them. They remained there, motionless and grouped like undefended children.

"It's necessary to recognize that it's not the happy ending that I expected" Cyril commented when civilians began to shout of fear.

"The ending of an event will not always bring a satisfactory closing" Terrador observed

"But it's our duty to make it a reality"

"And what do you suggest?" The ice dragon doubted.

The earth dragon needed no words. As soon that this had entered and he could get to the center of that great civilians' group, Cyril see it hallucinated. Terrador had ceased the screams of anguish, utilizing his imposing appearance. At that point, these raised the sight in order that they look directly to the leader, as if he was the only thing in earth.

"I hope you have something in mind" The cold dragon whispered, staying in the other side of the door. He was keeping watch that nobody would have left behind but in reality it was an excuse in order that he may remain like onlooker in the time that he want.

Terrador released a light cough to clarify his voice and it was about to begin to speak. The problem was that he couldn't say a word when the civilians began to attack him with questions. He could not understand them. They all spoke all together; «How will we restore the houses?» Said one; «We are damned!» Said other one; «It will take us months! How will we go living that way!?» Mentioned that one.

"Where's Ignitus?" Sparx sang softly and uneasy, found behind Terrador's horns "If he were here, he would have solved it.

Terrador, trying to silence Sparx with one: «It is not the moment now!» with low tone in order that he may listen and this closed the mouth instantly, he remained breathing for a fraction of seconds; then let off a buff like a furious bull and, displaying his wings even completely, silenced the citizens one more time, whipping them with a wave of powerful wind.

Soldier dragons, leopards and moles looked at him in silence, and they took off their dirtiness, that that movement had provoked.

"All right it's enough!" Terrador roared "What happen to all of you? You are survivors who fought against the frightening Dark Master to turn on a new era of peace! We are warriors!, this is a part of what we had seen coming since the titans left from the earth to destroy what once we knew" He looked at them seriously "Is the moment to act as such and let's reconstruct the city, from zero if it's possible, instead of crying and gloat in that senseless suffering.

A soldier dragon, which was carrying little sharp-pointed horns in the forehead, whose head was orange with fins in the cheeks, and his wings shone of an orange color of red stripes, approached, getting out of the paralyzed creatures' multitude, and looked respectfully to the earth dragon.

"Sir, I think it's better to talk to them in a slightly more… understandable way… We are exhausted…" Swallowed hard" …and lost. Could you guide us?" The soldier asked, hoping to not offend the leader.

The rage of Terrador, who began to sigh heavily and to reflect about those words, relieved. He threw a fast look to the civilians' melancholic faces. He felt terrible. Never would have imagined that would arrive the day in where he would let himself get carried away by his emotions instead of thinking with the head.

«Perhaps... I really needed you old friend» Thought sorrowful the earth dragon, forgetting about the surroundings for a second.

"Sir? Are you all right?" The young dragon soldier interrupted, with worried tone.

That question managed to break the thinking of Terrador. Making him open the eyes suddenly and give a small jump of scare. He attended the young soldier, meeting with the amount of confused eyes of the rest, which hung around him. These were putting Terrador on a delicate situation, where he couldn't demonstrate his weakness, and he looked at the floor all of a sudden.

« ...What am I saying? It is not time to get corny, Terrador!» He scolded himself, shaking off the head to focus on the principal mission "Well, people, you know what will we do? You will tell me your suggestions and I'll see how we are going to make it... and we will not permit that a bad beginning mess up what we have achieved, we can get it!" And, laughing with motivation, tempers on the spot that they cheered of enthusiasm.

Terrador was very helpful with the civilians as he had promised. At the next two hours, sent a little group conformed by soldier dragons, to clear debris of the central plaza (with wooden strollers) and also that they take it outside the city in order that they throw it at the infinite abyss. Sometimes, Terrador helped in charging the ones that were having the size of a little building, while Cyril did the work of this. Otherwise, he remained supervising at a corner those advances that were becoming hours.

After four hours, there were no indications of giant rocks obstructing streets, and moles checked structures. They passed hours checking the ones that were about to fall down, gluing new stones in them in order that they go back to be firm and fortresses. In addition, the leopards carried bags full of gems in their hands and transported them at a department store that Cyril had indicated, which was further to the principal plaza's bottom. Now that the city was taking its ancient form, Sparx asked to Cyril to give him a task, to which this ignored him in the beginning but changed of mind when the dragonfly began to bother him, flying close by his right horns, and the ice dragon yelled him that take the gems, that they were left below the tree, to the store.

"What good would it be to sit idly by when everyone else does their thing? ¡Do not get mad with me!" Sparx said courageously, before go away quickly like lightning.

From the entrance arrived a little mole, which was pushing a stroller full of fruits, and stopped to rest in the center of the plaza. They all went away toward him in the instant and asked for his fruits in order that they may eat quite a while. Terrador, whom felt pain in the entrails of hunger, jumped out of his space and lunged to the food stand. Asked for permission to catch an apple, an orange and a peach; the biggest that they were having. The fruits were completely fresh and you ate them of a bite, flavoring the taste of the juice that those were unfastening of his giant-sized mouth. Next looked vaguely at Cyril, above the civilians' little heads. He walked, with a serious expression, at a street close to some enormous stairs, which went in address up in order that anyone may get to a great stone temple. Terrador called with a loud shout the ice dragon, and this turned his head to him. After, he approached and looked at him expecting a quick answer. Terrador indicated him, utilizing the snout, to the fruits mountain that left in the little wood stroller. The guardian of ice shrunk wings and looked at him with an expression of intense disgust, while the remaining citizens picked up their fruits.

"You must not despise it, it's all that we have" Terrador replied with requirement.

"I prefer to wait for the frozen meat, thanks" Cyril answered going away, with air of repugnance and elegance in his voice.

Terrador snorted, having bad opinion of Cyril, and left the place. Escorted the ice guardian, and they went away of the place. They swung around the corner and they got to a route, cram of buildings at the corners.

"I remember how everything was... when we were kids" Terrador said, feeling a blow of nostalgia seeing the crystal windows of the buildings.

"Yes" Sighed the old ice dragon, remembering better times "They were good times. I remember specifically how you were, a very shy little one" Mentioned with mockery

Terrador blushed, remembering how he was before, had changed a lot from his times like apprentice to guardian.

"And what do you tell me?"

"Excuse me?" Cyril asked, awkward "I... I don't have idea of what are you talking about.

Terrador exploded in loud laughters, he couldn't believe how proud was Cyril sometimes.

"You were a statue, hidden between your favorite books, you hardly spoke. I'm surprised that you have a friend before you met Ignitus and I. Mister Frozen Pages?" He mocked, hugging the ice dragon with the left wing.

"It is funny that you tell it to me!" Cyril responded, blushing and separating his look of him "Or did you forget about your useless attempts to conquer her?"

"That doesn't count!" Terrador answered, blushing too "That was just an agreement among us four. Each one tried to call her attention and the fortunate one turned out to be Ignitus, he almost neither knew what to say, he barely said hello" Laugh lightly "Ironical, he was the most outstanding killing monsters and he could not talk with a female"

Cyril went back to look at him, paying attention up as if he was fining a memory more.

"Stop saying nonsenses" The old ice dragon said "He was forced by Volteer. He did not stop being inconvenienced with his thousand one alternative plans for each situation"

"Talking about Volteer" Terrador mentioned, opening the eyes with incredulity "Do you not believe that he had taken long?"

"I don't think you should need to worry" Cyril said, moving more to the left in order that the wing of the earth dragon get rid of, and putting a face of unconcern "Remember he likes to admire any stupidity"

"If the night comes and Volteer has not returned yet, we will have to find him" Terrador suggested, rubbing the face with the straight big claw "In the meantime, we will be going to get some rest, I'm very exhausted"

Terrador was on the brink of collapsing against the ground at any time. He staggered a little to forward and delivered a great yawn, showing his multiple fangs. Then turned behind, watching the mocky smile of Cyril, but was so asleep that saw double, and blinked several times.

"Certainly, we are free from danger" Cyril observed "we will be able to rest peacefully" Stretched a little his forepaws and the neck, sighing tired "Let's say that the wars are not of my likes. Although, speaking for you, this must be another battle more to your long list, right?"

"Which I didn't forget in any case" Terrador corrobored, going up the stairs where would take him to the same temple of rock.

"Rest well old friend. I'll go to take the guard. I doubt than something bad could happen at this moment of life..."

Just as Cyril make a complete turn and be about to go away, smiling with unconcern, he heard somebody shouting...

STONE FACE! ICE GRUMPY! WHOEVER APPEAR NOW!

"Maybe I talked very soon" Ended the ice guardian with disappointment

Terrador visualized a yellow being from afar, moving in different addresses, on the air, as if he don't know where to go. Comfused, commented it to Cyril, and he shrugged his shoulders meanwhile observed the small being with disinterest. Both chose to take a seat to watch the visitor's arrival patiently. They did not take long to know that was Sparx. They knew him for many time that it was impossible to not recognize him, for Cyril's misfortune. Sparx had arrived, panting of fatigue and looking at the floor, in front of Terrador.

«Will be bad idea to say that I expected this?» Thought the earth dragon curious "What happen, Sparx?"

He looked at the sweat-soaked face of his tiny friend, who was trying to get back his breath, and he raised the look exhaustedly.

"I... I-Is... H-How..." Sparx stuttered trying to look for the adequate words, unsuccessfully.

"Can you speak with clarity, Sparx?" Cyril answered frowning "I already told you than I hate when you are babbling!"

Sparx was quiet. Took a breath, laying down the hands on the head, and sapt out what he was containing with a powerful shout opening the eyes wide-open.

"THE GOLEM WOKE UP!" And continued waving his arms madly, moving in circles...


End file.
